Space is limited along many streets and roadways. Bicycle paths and pedestrian paths compete with parking spaces for the limited space left after defining the lanes of travel for the street. In many examples, parking spaces are immediately adjacent to the lanes of travel. When doors are opened on the parked vehicle, or people approach the parked vehicle, the space of the lanes is encroached. Safety concerns arise because of the risk that a vehicle traveling in the lanes of travel may collide with, or become dangerously close to, a parked vehicle or the people near the parked vehicle. In many circumstances, moving vehicles must adjust their path of travel in varying degrees in order to maintain a safe distance between the moving vehicles and people that are boarding or unboarding vehicles parked adjacent to lanes of travel.
The following embodiments include geographic databases, routing techniques, assisted driving techniques, autonomous driving techniques, driver warnings, traffic reporting techniques, boarding user guidance, parking guidance, and/or other features to limit the risks associated with boarding and unboarding vehicles parked adjacent to lanes of travel.